Call MeSimon
by rbenfrst097
Summary: After Beth gets wind of a strange serial killer she enlists the help of Mick to find the vampire. MickBeth. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first _Moonlight_ fanfic. The story idea comes from a story I had written for a creative writing class. It had gotten a lot of attention so to say. So I decided to give it a shot on the Internet.

Prologue

It was so dark.

Beth woke up to the sound of the door opening. She blocked the light with her hand and managed to make out some shadows. Someone or something was dragging in an unconscious person. When her eyes adjusted she saw it was Leon. She stared as the two vampires chained him by his wrists to the floor. Giving only enough slack to allow him to sit up on his knees. She watched as Leon didn't move and then it was dark again.

Leon shot awake to an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around and tried to get up. "Wait." Beth said. "You're chained to the floor."

Leon looked in the general direction of Beth's voice. "Who's there?"

"It's Beth." Beth said.

"The vamp's girlfriend." Leon said.

Beth heard him spit blood on the ground. "What happened to you?"

"Simon kind of got a hold of me. I have no idea where Annabeth or Mick is. They're probably fine." Leon said. He blinked a couple of times. He relaxed slightly when his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. "You know what's coming to you?"

"No." Beth said.

"They'll turn you into a vampire. Then for their fun they'll put some innocent in a cell with you. Wait till you can't stand the hunger anymore and watch you feed on them." Leon said. "That's what they did with me the first time. Anyway."

"You used to be a vampire?" Beth asked.

"Yes. I killed my daughter." Leon said. "I fed on her blood and killed her. It's kind of hard to kill yourself as a vampire."

"When were you turned?"

"I was turned back in the height of the Roman Empire." Leon said. "I was on the Germany side of the war. Which was Germania at that time. I was captured and then I was turned. I slaughtered half of my own men because I wanted to feed. They used me until Rome fell. Then I was on my own. So I witnessed everything."

"How old were you?"

"I was 25 when I was turned. So now I'm 3o I guess." Leon said. "I was turned back five years ago. By Annabeth. The Nightstalkers created a serum for their fighters, who are turned. It took a few months of convincing to be changed back."

"There's a serum to change a vampire back?" Beth stood up. "Why didn't you tell Mick about this?"

"He's not a Nightstalker. He's not permitted to get it." Leon said. "It's rare and hard to make. I don't even know the formula. Only a few do. I may be one of the better fighters but that doesn't mean I get authority to the higher power."

"What is the Nightstalkers?"

"A group of seven people. Annabeth and I are two of them. There are seven fighters, then a secretary and then our boss." Leon said. "Other than that. No one."

Beth slowly sat down. "So you hunt vampires?"

"Yes." Leon said. "The reason why Mick isn't dead yet is because…he has something that my boss wants."

The sunlight slowly filled up the cell room.

Beth's heart skipped a beat when she saw Leon's face. He had been beaten.

Leon spat out more blood. "I'm usually prettier." He said.

I know there are a lot of questions that the readers have, but bear with me. This is only the prologue. Leon and Annabeth are my own characters. So are the rest of the Nightstalkers group. The item that Mick has that Leon's boss wants plays a big part in the story. A lot of questions will be answered in the first and second chapters. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…I was kind of hoping for more reviews for the prologue but hey…that's life. A little explanation on a few things. First this is after Josh is dead and…Beth and Mick aren't together in the story yet. She's just talking to him again.

Some character explanations; Leon is a smart-ass vampire hunter who was one of the oldest vampires before he was turned back into human by Annabeth. So he knows all about everything, which feeds his ego and gets him and Mick into a few fights about it. Leon also hits on Beth just to piss Mick off.

In the first chapter it takes place about three weeks before the prologue.

Chapter 1

_3 weeks earlier._

Beth walked up to Mick's apartment and knocked on the door. She hesitated but then took off her sunglasses.

Mick walked up to the door and stopped when he saw it was Beth. He opened the door. "Beth."

"Busy?" Beth asked.

"No." Mick said. "I was just looking through some old files."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Mick said.

Mick moved aside to let Beth in. He closed the door. "What's up?'

Beth took off her coat and laid it down. "What do you know about the new murder cases?"

Mick blinked. "The police thinks it's a guy with a fetish of some sort. But it's a vampire." He sat down. "You're on the case?"

"My boss just gave it to me this morning. The original reporter his wife had their first baby so he has some time off." Beth said. "Are there any vampires that want to show the world that vampires exist?"

Mick thought for a moment. He sighed. "There is one vampire. He was turned back when the Romans were at height of power or something like that. I don't know. All I know is he is one of the oldest vampires around. He's very against humans. Wants an all out war between vampires and humans. He's recruited a bunch of vampires and he's always on the move. No one knows where he is. Since his minions are killing humans now it means the massacre is coming. I don't want you to work this case."

"It's my job. I'm going to work this case." Beth said.

"Beth do you have a death wish since Josh was murdered?" Mick asked.

"Don't talk about him." Beth said.

Mick stood up. "Beth if you're going to work this case then let me help you. I have contacts."

"Other vampires?" Beth asked.

Mick sighed. "You like saying that word don't you?"

"Maybe a little." Beth said.

Mick gave a small smile. "Yes other vampires. I know a vampire that will have information on the vampire. I don't know much about him."

Beth looked at Mick. "Can we get started now?"

"Sure." Mick said.

The two walked into Mick's office and sat down by the computer. Mick started typing something into his computer. "Nothing on the computer about him. I don't even know his name."

"Who is your contact?" Beth asked.

"His name is Night." Mick said. "He's a little eccentric."

"I deal with that all the time." Beth said.

"Trust me. Whatever you know is nothing compared to him." Mick said.

--

Mick rang the doorbell. "I wouldn't touch anything in his house or take anything he offers."

"Is he that bad?" Beth asked.

"No…when he was turned it wasn't pretty. His sire pretty much turned him and left him on his own." Mick said.

The door opened to reveal a young woman. "May I help you?"

"Is Night able to talk?" Mick asked.

"Name?" The woman asked taking out her blackberry.

"Mick St. John." Mick said. "This is Beth Turner. My associate."

The woman put in the names. "Come on in." The woman said. She turned around. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks." Mick said.

"Let me inform Night that you're here." The woman said.

Mick and Beth looked around the house. "Everything is in black and white." Beth said.

"He likes things like that." Mick said. "He may not leave this house but he's one of the richest vampires around."

The woman came back. "He's in the basement."

"Thank you." Mick said.

The two followed the young woman down into the basement.

The basement was wall to wall with computers and other electronics. Night was writing on his arm. "Not again…" He kept muttering.

"Night." The woman said. "Your guests are here."

Night was slim and very pale. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing all black and had his fingernails painted black. The only thing that looked out of place was he was barefoot even though he was in a suit.

Night looked up. "Leave us." He waved his hand at his secretary like she was a fly.

Beth hid a smile when the woman rolled her eyes and left.

"So what can I do for you?" Night asked spinning around in his chair and jumping up. He looked at Beth. "Who are you? I don't know you. Why did you bring someone that I don't know here?" He got up and moved right up to Beth.

"Take it easy Night." Mick said. "She's with me."

Night looked at Mick. "Fine. What do you need from me?"

"I need information on one of the oldest vampires." Mick said. "Turned during the height of the Roman Empire."

"Male or female?" Night asked.

"Male." Mick said. "I don't know his name. It's the vampire that wants to massacre all humans."

"He's an idiot to want that." Night said. "What would we feed on then? Just should make them slaves. Or everyone except the Jews. Been slaves long enough."

Mick mouthed, 'Jewish' to Beth.

Night typed something into his computer. "Bookshelf number five, fifth shelf…more to the left than right." He sprung from his chair again moved over to the bookshelf and pulled a book off the shelf. Dust went everywhere.

Beth started coughing.

"Night why don't you get your secretary to get someone to clean down here?" Mick asked.

"Then everything would be messed up." Night said. He opened the book and flipped through it. "Found it."

Mick picked up the book. "So his name is Simon."

"Simon?" Beth asked.

"The older the vampire is sometimes they will change their name." Mick said.

Night took the book and put it in the copier. He copied several pages and gave them to Mick. "Going to try and take him out?"

"Maybe." Mick said.

"Have fun." Night said. He waved his hands in front of Mick's face showing his black painted fingernails.

The two started to leave when Beth turned around. "Do you know where Simon is?" She reached out to Night.

Night flinched as if he were a puppy and his owner was about to strike him. Mick pulled Beth away. "Sorry about that." Mick said.

"There is no touching of this." Night said pointing to his face.

"But do you know where he is?" Beth asked.

"I deal in information not whereabouts." Night said. "Mick." He gave him a one-fingered salute.

"Thanks Night." Mick said. "Come on Beth."

So the chapter was mostly dialogue but it gets more descriptive as the story goes on. What did everyone think of Night? Pretty eccentric eh?

Next chapter will have some of the antagonist Simon and then maybe the vampire hunters. Not quite sure yet. Please R&R or I won't have the motivation to write anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Night with whatever mental disease he has a bigger part in future chapters. Which way he'll lean toward I'm not sure yet.

The second chapter you will meet Simon and one or two of the vampire hunters.

Once again more reviews feeds my ego so it makes me write more…but once again that's life and sometimes it sucks. Like it sucks to relearn how to drive after four years because you learned on an automatic and then suddenly a stick! Enough ranting on with the story.

Chapter 2

A woman wearing a black cocktail dress was carrying an armful of files. She walked into an office and closed the door.

The office showed off various styles from priceless Roman art to a few artifacts that any art collectors would be curious how they were obtained. "Well you've done it again Simon." She said. "Now the police think it's some twisted pervert who worships the devil."

Simon stood up showing off his Armani clothing. He had short dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes. He sighed and glided over to the woman. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "How the hell did someone get my history?"

"It was that vampire Night or whatever his name is. He deals out information for a very few clients. All vampires."

Simon released the woman. "Now Abigail you made a mistake. You now have to correct this mistake. Do it yourself. Do not have some lap dog do it for you."

Abigail fixed her dress. "Would you like your meal now or later?"

"Now." Simon said.

"How old?" Abigail asked taking out her cell phone.

"Surprise me." Simon said.

"I thought you didn't like surprises." She said pressing a number and waiting. "Bring her in."

A male vampire came in about two minutes later with a little girl about the age of seven. "Leave us." Simon said.

Abigail started to walk to the door. "Try to keep the blood out of the carpet this time." With that she left the office, leaving the files on the desk.

Simon knelt down by the little girl. "Hello sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Sarah." The little girl said.

Simon wiped away the tears from Sarah's cheek. "Now…you and I are going to have a little fun. I promise you'll have fun. Okay?"

Sarah looked at Simon. "I want to go home."

"I know you do. I've been wanting to go home for some time now." Simon said. "I promise this won't hurt one little bit."

--

A young man wearing jeans with a black hooded sweatshirt was typing away at a computer. "Well I think everyone is going to love me." He said.

A young woman with auburn hair looked up from her coffee. "Ethan you know that it's impossible for me to love you."

"But this is all about to change." Ethan said. "I've got a location on the vampire known as Simon."

Another person ran into the main area wearing nothing but a towel. "Where is he?"

Ethan nearly fell out of his chair. "Jesus fucking Christ Leon. How the hell do you do that?"

"I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you." Leon said. He read the computer screen. "So the son of a bitch is in L.A. kind of ironic."

"What would be ironic about a vampire in L.A.?" Annabeth asked. She continued to drink her coffee. "Leon put some clothes on. It's bad enough I have to live with seven guys, but when one of them is not wearing clothes…that's to far."

Leon turned around. "Remember it was you who tried to pick me up in a bar."

"Looking for a rebound." Annabeth said. "Which instead I got you."

Ethan went back to typing on his computer. "Think happy thoughts. Go to my happy place." He muttered.

"What is ironic is that L.A. is one of the sunnier of places. And…it's the city of angles." Leon said. He left the room for a minute and came back wearing jeans with a white button down. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and sat down next to Annabeth. "We never did do the nasty."

"Well first you tried to drink my blood and then after I put a stake through you I saw that you hated being a vampire. So I recruited you." Annabeth said. "Besides I try to date men my own age."

"Can I get an oh snap?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan how old are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Trying to lighten the mood and get the stingy topic of sex out of the air." Ethan said.

"If I remember recruiting you…you were living in your mother's basement." Annabeth said.

"I was just dumped by my girlfriend. So I was crashing at my mother's place for about a week." Ethan said.

"Right let's get this new little piece of information to…Rex so she can get it to Sebastian." Annabeth said. "Then we'll go from there. Leon you can go gather up everyone. We're going to need everyone doing something on this."

"Who's on the list?" Leon asked. "After New York…"

"You…Ethan…I…Matt…Hunter…Jack and Xavier." Annabeth said. "Lost a lot of people in New York."

Ethan started typing on the computer again. "Okay Matt and Hunter are in Chicago, Jack and Xavier are in Kansas City and…Washington D.C."

"Send them the message." Annabeth said. "We need to get this started as soon as possible." She got up and walked into the kitchen.

Leon sighed. "Ethan check to see where a vampire Abigail is." He said walking up next to Ethan.

"Sure. Why did you wait until Annabeth was out of the room?" Ethan asked typing in Abigail's name.

"Because she gets jealous if I think about other women."

"But you just said she was a vampire." Ethan said. He looked at Leon and then went back to typing. "She's in L.A. with the vampire Simon."

"She's pretty feisty. So let Rex know we'll need some serum on standby. She loves to turn hunters." Leon said.

"Sure." Ethan said. "Everyone should be here by tomorrow."

Leon looked at the computer screen. "You watch Buzzwire?" He laughed and brought up the screen. "This is a shitty fake news show."

"The blonde reporter is hot." Ethan said.

"She is way out of your league." Leon said.

"Annabeth is way out of your league." Ethan said.

Leon pulled on Ethan's left ear. "Stay uncle."

"Uncle!" Ethan said.

Leon let go. He looked through some pictures and saw a photo of a man with her in one photo. "Who's this guy?"

Ethan did his computer thing. "A Mick St. John. PI."

"Wait a minute…" Leon said. "I've seen this guy before. At that club…started with a V."

"Valace?" Annabeth asked walking back into the room.

"Yeah. Searching for that vampire named Lola. Or something. Never found her after the raid happened." Leon said. "I remember being up in that VIP room."

"You should never do drugs again." Annabeth said.

"Neither should you." Leon said.

"Mick St. John he's a vampire." Annabeth said.

"I thought there was something different about him."

"Let's pay this guy a visit. Seeing if he knows anything about Simon." Annabeth said.

"Why? He's only about 80 something." Ethan said.

"I've got a hunch about him. I don't think we'll ever be hunting him." She said looking at Leon.

"He's a vampire. All of them need to burn in hell." Leon said. He grabbed his leather jacket and started out the door.

"Leon you know the code! No hunting with orders!" Annabeth said.

"Who says I'm bringing my guns?" Leon asked.

"The fact that you're going on your motorcycle and not in your car." Ethan said.

"Fuck you." Leon said.

Annabeth picked up Ethan mug and threw it at Leon's head.

Leon clutched his head. "You bitch! I'm not a blood sucker anymore!"

"I brought you on because you're a natural hunter. That doesn't mean you get to be an asshole to my team and break protocol. Now get out of my sight." Annabeth said.

"Let me know when the meeting starts." Leon said. He left and slammed the door.

Annabeth hit the wall. "Sometimes I wish I put a silver bullet in his heart instead of the serum." She looked at Ethan. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ethan said. "No need to stick up for me all the time sis."

"That is what sisters are for." Annabeth said.

So what did you think of this chapter. Yes Simon is one sick twisted vampire and does deserve a very painful demise. But he works as a bad ass bad guy. Abigail is like his go to vampire who treats him like a ten-year-old. All the vampires under Simon fear him except Abigail. She has something over him, which will reveal itself in later chapters. Maybe.

Now onto the vampire hunters. Yes I decided to make Annabeth and Ethan brother and sister. They're back story will come up. Also the whole story on how Leon became the newest edition to the Nightstalkers. Yes he is an asshole but there are reasons for everything.

Next chapter Mick starts early on saving Beth. Also more on Leon and a brief introduction to the other hunters.

Also the first gory scene! Took me long enough but I had to make sure it sounded realistic to the point of this story and...among other things. So I hope everyone is looking forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3…is going to be jumping from city to city. So you can meet the other hunters. Mick and Leon grapple with each other and things blow up.

I do not own _Moonlight_. If I did it would be airing new episodes.

Chapter 3

Chicago

Hunter tossed his partner and friend a sandwich and sat down next to him. "So…who were you talking to?" Hunter asked.

Matt sighed and showed the text message to Hunter. "We're needed. Now." He said. "Who's driving?"

"You are. I drove here." Hunter said.

The two ate and drank their coffee. Matt took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" Hunter asked.

"Rex." Matt said. "To see how bad this really is."

Hunter took out a cigarette and lit it. "You know that's going to kill you." Matt said.

"I'm surprised I've lived this long." Hunter said. "Fuck it."

Matt sighed. "Give me one." He said. "Rex how bad is this?"

Hunter lit another cigarette and gave it to Matt. Matt looked at him and then inhaled deeply. "Alright. We're on our way now." He hung up. "Let's go."

"Alright." Hunter said.

"Why do you always light the cigarette for me?" Matt asked. "That's disgusting."

"You always say that the cigarette is going to kill me. So I'm taking you down with me." Hunter said. He started laughing and tossed the keys to Matt.

"You are a peculiar man my friend." Matt said. He inhaled on the cigarette again and tossed it away.

--

Los Angeles

Rex walked down the hall in her suit and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. "Come in." A voice said.

Rex walked in and closed the door. "Sebastian we've got a problem."

Sebastian looked up from his computer. "What?" He asked.

"Xavier and Jack are dead." Rex said. "Explosions in their hotel rooms."

"Both of them?" Sebastian asked. "You just spoke to them."

"Well they're both dead now. Want me to contact the others?"

Sebastian sighed. "I'll do it." He made a fist. "Did they have any family?"

"Xavier had a niece and nephew. Then Jack had a younger sister." Rex said.

"This is not happening." Sebastian said.

"All do respect it is." Rex said. She turned around and left the office. She walked about ten feet and took out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited. "It's done." She said and hung up.

--

Mick and Beth walked down the street. "What is up with Night?" Beth asked.

"Oh…it takes awhile but he grows on you." Mick said. "I've known him since I was turned. He's okay."

Beth smiled. "I never knew a vampire could have a mental illness."

"He's one of the few." Mick said.

The two started to cross the street when Mick stopped. "Everything okay?" Beth asked.

"Watch out!" Mick pulled Beth out of the way of a motorcycle speeding by.

The driver spun out of control and his bike flew into a tree. Hitting the driver. "Oh my God…" Beth said. She ran over to the driver.

The driver slowly removed his cracked helmet and it was revealed that he had a large gash over his left eyebrow. "Fucking helmets don't do shit." He said. "Hey sweetheart."

"How are you still alive?" Beth asked.

Mick ran over. "I'm calling 911."

"Don't do that." The stranger said. "I'm fine…"

Mick looked at the driver. "You need stitches." He looked at Beth and then back at him. "You look familiar. I mean really familiar. You also smell like a vampire…Leon?"

Leon spat out blood. "At your service. Mick St. John." He looked at Beth. "You're the Buzzwire reporter. Help me up please."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

"Yeah…" Leon said. "Mick come on."

Mick moved the motorcycle out of the way and helped Leon up. "Oh shit…" Leon said. "Takes a while to heal now."

"You're a vampire." Mick said.

"No. Not anymore. I'm human." Leon said. "You should try it sometime. Well mostly human."

Beth looked at the two. "You used to be a vampire?"

"Yeah. The only thing I have left from being a bloodsucker is the fangs, the healing and then the strength. So a lot of things. But you know…" Leon sighed. He blinked a couple of times and his was starting to heal. "Man I have to get another bike now…"

"What the hell are you doing in L.A.?" Mick asked.

"I'm working." Leon said. He flashed his fangs. "I hunt vampires now. But don't worry sweetheart I'm not here to hurt your boyfriend."

"We're not…" Beth said.

"Leon…what's going on?" Mick asked. "Do you know where Coraline is?"

"I haven't seen her since you went haywire and left her." Leon said. "Thank the non-existent God for that. She was crazy. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Mick asked.

"Simon." Leon said. "Come on."

Mick helped Leon start walking along with Beth. After they got about twenty feet Leon stopped. "Hang on a minute." He took out his keys and pressed a button. The motorcycle exploded.

"What the hell?" Mick asked.

"Can't exactly have the cops looking for me." Leon said. "Ow…take it easy sweetheart." He said to Beth.

"My name is Beth." Beth said.

"Well you're responding to sweetheart." Leon said.

Mick grabbed Leon's ear. "Take it easy Leon." Mick said.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Leon said. "Uncle…"

"Let's get out of here." Mick said. "Where to Leon?"

"I'll drive. Where's your car?" Leon asked.

A lot of dialogue again and I decided to have Mick and Leon know each other from awhile back. I also decided to kill off Xavier and Jack before you actually met them because I have to many characters and whatever. Please R&R.

Next chapter I bring in Matt and Hunter. Then Mick starts to get a little violet to find out what the 'permanent' cure is to become a human again.


End file.
